


Checking In

by abomination



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M, concernedbf!america, mangaka!japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abomination/pseuds/abomination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Tumblr prompt of "I’m a writer and when it gets close to my deadlines I neglect taking care of myself so you’ll pop in my house every so often to make sure I’m doing okay" Kiku is a mangaka and Alfred is a very concerned bf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking In

**Author's Note:**

> *heaves* my first time writing ameripan  
> thanks to [miss_lestrudel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_lestrudel) for proofing because we know if I was left to do it...*sweats*

“Kiku…Kiku…” Alfred shook the man in an attempt to wake him up, finally he gave up, sighing. “KIKU,” he yelled.

“Gah!” Kiku’s head shot up from the desk it was resting on. He wore a startled expression until he realized who the owner of that particular voice was. “Oh, Alfred-kun.” He tried to surreptitiously wipe the drool pooling on the side of his mouth. 

Alfred set down the bags he brought with him. “You don’t have to sound so disappointed,” he mumbled under his breath.

“I’m not disappointed.” Kiku replied almost immediately. Alfred’s lips twisted into his usual goofy smile which made Kiku blush slightly. He loved when Kiku said such embarrassing things, it was endearing.

When Kiku’s eyes wandered onto his desk, he let out a yelp. “Oh, no,” he whispered. “I spent all afternoon on this panel."

Alfred put a hand on his shoulder before he could freak out. He plucked the page from Kiku’s hand. “No more work until you eat something.”

“B-but—“

“No ‘buts’.” He tried to sound stern.

Kiku sighed. “Fine, but please tell me you didn’t bring me random fast food again.”

Alfred grinned, as if he was hiding something. He grabbed Kiku by the hand and led him over to his small table. They sat across from one and another, Kiku waiting to see what Alfred had in store for him.

“Okay…”Alfred said as he dug through the bags, still wearing the anxious grin from before. “I may have cracked open a Japanese cookbook or two—okay maybe, like, three and tried my hand at making you something.”

Kiku’s stomach turned. It’s not that he didn’t have faith in the American’s cooking, the food he brought to holiday parties was usually good, but they were traditional American dishes. He didn’t know what to expect from him.

Alfred had pulled out several containers, slowly uncapping each. When he was done he looked over at Kiku expectantly.

Kiku observed the food in the container. In them were some of his most favorite, beloved dishes: rice balls filled with dried plums, sashimi using salmon (one of his favorites) as the meat, and curry with rice. They all looked rather tasty too and the aroma is…well, it made his mouth water.

The American slipped a pair of chopsticks across the table and a bowl. They were unlike any Kiku owned, so he figured he had went out of the way to buy some. “You know,” he said, stilling gazing down at the bowl and chopsticks. “I have these in my house, right?”

Alfred looked away sheepishly, but he still managed to keep his smile. “Yeah, I figured these could be like “our” bowls, ya’ know? Like for when we eat together.”

“Oh…” Now Kiku was the one looking away, pink dusting his cheeks like he was some Shoujo manga protagonist. “That’s…nice of you. Thank you.”

Alfred clapped his hands together. “Now…let’s eat!”

“Itadakimasu,” they said in unison. Alfred was finally getting use to showing some restraint before eating. Before, he would just dig in, then apologize.

Kiku grabbed a little of everything and started with his favorite dish of all time, onigiri. No matter how bad it would be no one could ruin someone’s favorite dish, right?

When he tasted the rice ball he was met with absolute surprise. It was good. Well, it was better than good. It was great. Kiku found himself increasingly hungry and ravaged the food given to him. He had neglected his need to eat since this morning and was unaware of just how much he was starving.

Alfred took a break from practically inhaling his food to smile up at Kiku. “It’s bhat ghood?” He spoke with his mouth full of curry.

Kiku paused for a moment so he could swallow. “Yes, it is…very.”

Alfred practically bubbled from his praise, his eyes glittering as he went back to finishing his food.

 

After the pair finished their meal, Alfred was about to get up and make tea, but Kiku stopped him. “Leave the tea to me.”

“But, isn’t your chapter due for review soon?”

Kiku waved his hand. “It’s the least I can do.” With that Alfred nodded, leaving Kiku to make them tea.

Alfred found himself wondering over to the desk, observing the already completed panels. They were all beautifully done, even without the screen tone. It was Kiku’s dream to have a popular serialization and this could really be his chance. Every week his fanbase grew and he was now even considering hiring an assistant.

He heard Kiku’s steps behind him and whirled around to face him. “Tea’s done.”

Again they sat across from one another.

“So, how many pages do you have left?”

Kiku yawned and Alfred could notice the bags under his eyes. “Uh, about five or so. I also promised I would create a color spread, but I’m really running out of time,” he glanced longingly over at his desk.

“If you want I could help you.” Alfred suggested. Kiku looked at him, his expression a mixture of surprise and curiosity.

“Have you ever helped with this kind of thing?” He let the question hang in the air for a moment.

Alfred didn’t answer, but instead pulled out a stack of paper from his bag. It was of random sample manga. “I’ve been practicing screen toning.”

Kiku scrutinized it under his stare. The corners of his mouth twitched up into a smile.

“Do you give it a pass?” Alfred asked excitedly. Kiku nodded. “Woo!”

Kiku set down the manga samples on the table. “Thank you, Alfred-kun.”

Alfred got up from his spot on the floor and made his way over to Kiku. He extended a hand to him, who gladly took it.

“Now we have more time to do stuff.”

Kiku smirked, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks. “Stuff? Like what?”

“Like this.” Alfred leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Kiku’s lips. “And this,” he gave a soft peck to his collar bone.

Kiku shivered at the familiar feeling of Alfred’s lips on his body. He placed two hands on Alfred shoulders and pushed him back. “Not now, after we finish our work.”

Alfred giggled and Kiku raised an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“You said ‘our work’.” Kiku rolled his eyes, but when he turned around to go to his desk, he couldn’t help the smile forming on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~  
> send me prompts [here!](http://rivaaille.tumblr.com/)


End file.
